


Little Drop of Poison

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Misuse of the Force, but for good reasons, finn is a protective boyfriend, rey protects her friends, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets slutshamed while he's out with Finn and their friends.</p><p>Finn doesn't let that slide.</p><p>Neither does Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drop of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=175674#cmt175674) prompt on .

Since the destruction of the Hosnian System, what was left of the Republican Fleet had joined the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. A lot of them knew Poe from his days in the Fleet and people had come over the whole evening to talk to him and catch up.

Or flirt with him.

“A drink and a smile, didn’t you always say that’s enough to get you into bed?” The pilot who had just approached their table, asked.

Poe smiled and took Finn’s hand. “I’m off the market.”

“Lucky you”, the pilot said to Finn.

“Actually I’m the lucky one”, Poe corrected her. “First Finn saved my life and then he saved the galaxy.” The look he gave Finn was so soppy that Jess mimicked throwing up which made Rey smile.

“Well, guess I’ll see you around then”, the pilot replied and took her leave.

“A smile and a drink?” Jessika asked. “That’s a pretty good line. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Did you ever have to buy him a drink?” Snaps asked Finn who shook his head.

“All I had to do was smile.”

“You did a bit more than just smile at me”, Poe replied.

Jess turned to Rey with a smile and said, “I bought you a drink earlier.”

Rey laughed. “Yes, but this one’s from Finn.”

“I’m taken”, Finn grinned, his fingers still laced with Poe’s.

“I’m not”, Jess pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Why am I drinking with you guy?” Snaps complained.

“You love us”, Jess replied. “Also you’re a married man whose spouse is off-world.”

Snaps shrugged. “True.”

“This in your future, guys”, Jess said to Finn and Poe. “Being all mopey because one of you is off-world.”

“Believe me”, Rey said, “They already reached that stage.”

Someone else approached their table. It was a guy and Poe thought he looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place him. Maybe one of the pilots he had served with in the Fleet.

“Hey Dameron”, the guy slurred. “A drink and a smile. Here’s your drink”, he sat the glass in front of Poe, “And I’ve already given you a smile.”

“Thanks but I told you I’m not available”, Poe said firmly and pushed the glass back at the guy.

“You’re rejecting me for that boy?” The guy focused on Finn now. “Did he tell you that he spread his legs for the whole fleet and then some? He’s so loose by now you can fuck him without any prep. He would be the richest man in the galaxy if he had charged each person a credit for the sex. Wasn’t just humanoids. He slept with about any sentient species you can find, organic and inorganic.”

Finn was on his feet before the guy had even finished. “Get lost. I don’t care how many people Poe has slept with. He’s kind and funny and brave and the only thing that matters is that he loves me and I love him. If you can’t deal with that, that’s your problem.”

The guy outright laughed at him. “Did they find you on some backwater farm in the outer rim? No one can be this naive. Your darling Poe here can’t commit to anything that’s sentient.”

Finn looked about ready to deck the guy but Poe grabbed his wrist. “Don’t. He’s not worth it.”

“Heard the First Order got you. Guess it’s no secret how you escaped that. I bet you enjoyed it, may be even let slip a couple things when Kylo Ren had you on all fours.”

“You’re disgusting”, Jessika told him.

“Bet he only got his rank because he’s good with his mouth and looks pretty on his knees. Organa certainly looks like she needs it.”

Poe was on his feet within a second but it was Rey who got him first. Without touching him she lifted him up by his neck. “You’re going to apologise and then you’re going to leave”, she told him.

“Fuck you whore”, the guy gasped. “He’s not even that good for you to get all defensive.”

“You are going to apologise and then you are going to leave”, she repeated calmly.

Suddenly he stopped struggling. “I’m going to apologise and then I’m going to leave”, he repeated.

Rey set him down and he turned to Poe with vacant eyes. “I’m sorry about the things I said about you.” Then he turned around and left.

For a moment no one said anything but then Jess whispered, “Holy fuck that was awesome.”

Rey sat back down, looking exhausted. “Please no one tell Master Luke. I’m pretty sure this counts as a misuse of the Force.”

“Thank you”, Poe said.

“You should’ve told him to set himself on fire”, Finn muttered.

“That would definitely be a misuse of the Force”, Jess said, still looking at Rey with heart-eyes. “Not that I don’t agree.”

“If we’re going to set fire to the people who were not nice to me, can we start with Kylo Ren instead of some guy I probably fucked and then never called again”, Poe replied.

“We should do both”, Finn said decisively.

Poe bit his lip. “I love it when you’re like this.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn smiled back.

“Yeah.”

“Get a room, guys”, Snaps said.

“Then we’ll do that”, Poe grinned. “Got to thank my knight in shining armour.” He pulled Finn to his feet.

“Technically that was Rey”, Jess called after them.

“I’ll leave that to you”, Poe winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
